Homeboy
by poohbear1990
Summary: What's could be worst than being in love with your best friend? Maybe when they love you back ,but you can't be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it characters. I'm just a girl with nuthing, but a pair of socks and a used piece of gum. Sueing would do nuthing to increase your wealth(T-T).The song is called 'homeboy' and it belongs to Jojo. So anyways on with the story!**

**"Homeboy"**

God knows that she has tried. Tried to keep seeing him as her best friend and partner in crime. Her brother that just showed up one fateful day when see was 4 years old. Yeah, she'll admit that she basically feel in love with him when they were 6. When they shared their first kiss.

**_My homie since knee high  
We came up on the south side  
Where you had to beat the street lights home  
We got into some street fights  
But the next day we be right back get it all  
Wherever there was me, there was you  
And we were like crew  
Straight from junior high school  
Then you messed it all up  
Started pushing up  
Kissed me on the cheek  
And I fell in love_**

Okay, it was just an innocent peck on the cheek, but it was enough to drive her over the edge. So every since then she would look at him from the sidelines and try to convince herself that she didn't have any strong feelings for her crystal clear, baby blue, eyed friend. Pretend that she didn't love his eyes, smile, laugh, sighs, personality and lavender hair. But how could she? Here she was. 18 years old fighting a battle that started 12 years earlier.****

Shorty's a little taller now  
Into big things, he's a baller now  
His heart never changed  
I can see he's still down  
I can't forget him (No no no no)

_**  
More than his voice is changing now  
All that I see is rearranging now (Now)  
It just ain't the same  
Catchin feelings now  
I should tell him (Yea) **_

And how he had grown over these past 14 years. His hair grew to his shoulders, his voice his a deep husky whisper, his face was more mature, and he was pushing a 6' 1 height level to my 5'10. The fact that he never stopped being _him_ was what really made him the person he is. The same eyes, smile, laugh, sighs, and personality stayed while the rest of him changed with the seasons.**_  
_**She wondered what would happen if he know all of this.****

Ooooh when the the boy next door (Next door)  
Don't want to be my homeboy no more  
Saw something that he never saw before  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby  
Been thinkin bout him all my life (My life)

_**  
Now I see him in a whole new light  
Something about it feels so right (That's why)  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby **_

He would probably laugh at her and say something like _'Awkward! Sorry babe, but I don't feel the same.' _Yet she knew he wouldn't say anything like that. It would be straight from his heart, a trait that he defiantly didn't get from his father, but the word _'babe'_ would forever etched into the words he would say. For he always called her that since they were 13.It's actually funny because her father never approved of it and still doesn't.****

Every night when we get home  
Undercovers talking on the phone  
Here comes my mother  
It's way too late  
Might get in trouble  
My heart can't wait (So much to say)  
Writing till my hand cramps up  
4 pages saying I'm in love (I got a crush)  
Can't get you off my mind (Can you pick me up baby)  
I'm sure I'll be fine when I look into your eyes

But that's besides the point. The point is that she was in love with him and he'll never get to know. She can't do anything about that anyways because he will always do something to remind her why she fell in love with him anyways. All those late night talks when she wasn't even suppose to be on the phone. Those late nights where he would sneak out the house just to go on some crazy adventure she thought up of. Knowing full well that his parents would kill him one they found out that their son snuck out the house at 2 in the morning to go downtown and watch the stars with her. Those late nights when she would cry and he'll be there holding her. Telling her that he wasn't going to leave her side until the day she tells him to go.

__

Shorty's a little taller now  
Into big things, he's a baller now  
His heart never changed  
I can see he's still down  
I can't forget him

_**  
More than his voice is changing now  
All that I see is rearranging now  
It just ain't the same  
Catchin feelings now  
I should tell him (Gotta tell him that I love him) **_

Her other best friend would also be on the phone with them or out on their little adventures, but that's not the point. The point is that he made her feel different. Feelings that her other best friend wouldn't be able to shine upon her. His black orbs weren't the baby blue that she had grown to love,his face was gently and caring, (and at time naïve), but this was all seen in a sisters' point of view.****

Ooooh when the the boy next door (Next door)  
Don't want to be my homeboy no more  
Saw something that he never saw before  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby  
Been thinkin bout him all my life (My life)  
Now I see him in a whole new light  
Something about it feels so right (That's why)  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby

She should really tell him how he makes her feel. Yet, fear of rejection isn't holding her back. All those sweet things that he does for her clearly states that he at least has some feelings for her. It's the possibility that they could fall in love. The possibility that she would feel complete. The possibility that they could fall apart and ruin the great friendship that they once had.****

Chocolate covered candy kisses  
They keep me reminiscing  
All I want is what your giving  
Nothing like your affection  
So in love and you're the reason  
There's no more lonely season  
Lately boy, you drive me crazy  
Think I wanna be your baby

A voice in her head asked her if it was worth the pain.

Her heart said that it was.

The voice asked how could it be so sure.

Her heart simply said that love will pull us through.

The voice pondered this for a second and silently agreed.

_**  
Oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh (Don't wanna be my homeboy no more)  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (Why why why why why)  
Now homeboy wants to be my baby, be my baby, be my baby **_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping noise. However, her body wouldn't make any signs that it would get up and find out what the source of the noise came from. The light tapping came once again, but this time she looked up and out her window. Blue met crystal clear, baby blue. The crystal clear, baby blue eyes smiled at her with so much love.

_**  
Oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh (He don't wanna be my homeboy no more)  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (No more)  
Oh oh oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (Said he) **_

"Trunks?"

**_Now homeboy wants to be my baby, be my baby, be my baby  
(Wants to be my baby now, now, now now now)_**

**Poohbear1990: Soooo? Let me know what you think of the first chapter. Go on ahead and click that purple button down there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poohbear1990: I finally updated. I'm sooooo proud of myself. I would like to thank my mommy and daddy for getting a computer, a-and my brother and sister for always pissing me off, thus making me a writer, and lastly I want to thank those who reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

It couldn't be. It was all her imagination.

Yet, her heart told her otherwise. It told her what she already knew.

That if this was a dream…then why was her heart feeling heavy?

Her pulse pounding?

Her breath quickening?

Her body shaking?

Her mind processing only one thought into her head?

It was all him and she knew that. Not even God had to tell her the answers to these questions. The answer was all Trunks.

Trunks was weighing down her heart.

Trunks was forcing her pulse to pound.

Trunks was taking the air out of her lungs.

Trunks was the chill making her shake.

Trunks was running through her mind.

Trunks… was at her window.

This wasn't her imagination nor a dream. This was real and she wasn't ready for him to be here just yet. Why couldn't he show up another time or day? He was the last person she wanted to see at this moment. It was as if all her thoughts of him lured him to her house.

"How's it going babe?"

When had she opened the window and let him in? It 's kinda hard for her to tell. For thinking of him always seemed to make time pass by quickly. As for his question…that's a long explanation. She could always lie and say that nothing was wrong or tell him the truth. Either way it went, she would just hurt in the end.

"I'm o-okay. What brings you by?"

Trunks smiled brightly. Capturing her with his eyes without any warning. Sending her head over heels for him. Oddly enough, more so than she has ever been.

"Truth be told I missed you these past two days."

"…"

What was wrong with her! Why did one simple sentence make her weak in the knees! The attracting was just to much to bare. Maybe that was what made her feel the way she did. However, that was only an excuse. The fact that her heart yearned to be loved by him was what basically drove her mad. Love was a dangerous game. More dangerous when the game is one-sided.

Curse his mother for making him so modest and sweet. Curse his father for not making him more like him. Curse Dende for doing this to her. Curse her heart while she was at it. Curse it for falling in love with him. Curse her soul for allowing such strong feelings to surface. She wasn't suppose to fall in love with her best friend!

"You missed me? I talked to you on the phone for these past two days."

"I much rather see you face to face."

All she could do was nod her head. Her silence seemed to worry him for his brow creased downwards. Concern played across his eyes as he looked into hers. Before they knew it, they were both staring into each others eyes. The concern in his eyes changed to confusion and wonder. Her eyes reflecting sadness beyond her years. So there they were. Locked in time. Linked by eyes. The silence held a chill. A chill that went up her spine and caused her to shiver ever so slightly.

"W-what?"

That was all she could manage to force out. The silence, she found, to be too much to bare any longer.

"Nothing…it's just…"

Why did he stop? Why couldn't he talk? Did he feel the eerie feeling that ran through her body?

"It's just that I…"

Her world froze. Time and space stopped. Right along with her heart and lungs. All that mattered at that moment was Trunks sweet lips. The lips that locked hers into a passionate kiss.

"It's just that I want to be more than friends."

He finished his sentence with words that swept across her lips. The warmth of it all fueling her with longing. And as he gently placed his lips back on hers, her world felt complete. Her feeling took control of her as she parted her lips even so slightly. Their tongues danced with each other. Exploring what was beyond the friendship barrier. Her arms around his neck and his hands on her hip.

The feeling that went through her couldn't be explained. They were much deeper than the feelings that she wrote about in her diary. She never experienced this before in her life.

The kiss became more urgent than before. More love and want. More passion and need. Trunks kisses trailed down her neck and caused her to moan with pleasure. Now she realized why he missed her so much. He felt the same as she did.

"Marron, your mom and I are going to the store. Do y-you want any-anything…" Krillen stopped dead in his tracks. The sight he just seen replaying inhis head. Now that love has been find, what's a father to do?

**Poohbear1990: I bet you guys didn't see that coming. I don't know if I should make it rated M so just let me know what you think, so just review and tell me whatever.**


	3. NOTICE!

Yes folks I have in fact returned from my mysterious disappearance!!!! Since I'm on break from school I'm going to try and update not only this story, but _Worlds Divided_. Sorry for taking so long ,but when I load up these chapters, I promise they will blow your mind (hopefully)

poohbear1990


End file.
